Kid has a brother and a sister!
by midnightrose8888
Summary: Kid's sister comes into town because she needs his help with a mission and will be staying for at least a month. While she's there she notices that her brother is crushing on a certen white haired weapon and her being a meddling big sister decides to set them up together . With the help of the girls and her twin will kid and soul get together ? Kid /soul fic. BASED OFF ANIME.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, so I have 4 ocs in dis but none are paired wid characters so stay calm.**

_*knock knock*_

_"Liz? Will you get that please?" kid asks from th kitchen where he's cooking dinner_

_" yeah, sure" Liz says getting up_

_Liz gets up and walks to the door, once at the door she hears the faint sound to rock music. Hmm was justin here?_

_Lis opens the door and sees two very pale people around their early twenties. The woman was about Liz's height and had the perfect hour glass figure. She had had long black hair and bangs that covered her left eye. The edges of her bangs and the ends of her hair were wight though and she had sharp facial features . She wore black leather pants withwat matching jacket. A blood red v-neck under the jacket and black pumps covered her feet. Her lips were stained crimson and had only one headphone in hear ear. She smiled as her violet gaze flickered toward Liz. _

_The boy next to her looks to be her twin almost. He has a strong build to him and short hair reaching to his shoulders . He to has black hair with white rimming it. He has no bangs thought and the only thing keeping the hair from covering his violet eyes are the black rimmed glasses he wears. He wears a eletric green shirt with black writing on the front saying 'zombie overlord' . He wears black skinnies and a black and white checkered jacket , matching converse adore his feet and he smiles good naturedly holding a laptop case. _

_The woman speaks first in a lovely voice " may we come in? We're here to see kid."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kid P.O.V.)

*Knock knock *

"Liz could get that please?" I ask as I mix I open a can of tomato sauce

"Yeah sure "Liz says and I hear the door open as I stir the tomato sauce into the cooking rice

There are whispers in the next room and then I hear the distinct sound of heels clicking on the floor. I turn slightly so that I can watch the stove and see the door way.

"Liz? Who was at the do-"I cut off as my breath hitches in my throat,

"N-nyx? S-syc? "I shudder out; a huge smile breaks out over my face

I haven't seen them in over five years. Not since they turned 19 and moved to England to protect Britain from kishins.

They smile wider but Nyx's eye twitched, making me realize my mistake. I smile sheepishly "sorry n- thorn. I forgot" I say

You see her name may be Nyx, but she prefers to be called thorn. I will never understand my older sister. She has told me before but hey, you can blame can you, six years is a while.

"Thorn" smiles and hugs tightly along with syc. "Kid, it's so nice to see you" she says smiling, she smells of sugar cookies and fire starter.

"Oh how we have missed you, dear brother, can you ever forgive us for leaving for six long years? "Syc says followed by an overly dramatic sigh, his hand on his forehead, pretending to faint. Syc the idiot, I can't help but laugh as he gets back up and smiles while thorn smacks him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" syc says, holding the back of his head in defense. Thorn just rolled her eyes in response.

"Wait wait" Liz says walking further into the kitchen" brother? Kid you have a brother?"

I nod and smile sheepishly, "oh, right yeah didn't I tell you?" I say "where are my manners, I apologies, Liz patty, this is my brother and sister thorn and syc" I say as I gesture toward them

"And who are these two kid?" syc says pushing his glasses up

"Oh, um they-"

I feel my face heat up and I turn to see Liz about to die of laughter. She wipes a tear from her eye and stands up strait looking at syc.

"Um, no. not that I have a problem with kid or anything but he's the wrong gender in my case, and both me and patty are dating someone" Liz says

"Oh, sorry. I figured neither of you were dating kid, but it's my job as an older brother to embarrass the hell out of him whenever I can. So are you his weapons?" syc asks, and I step on his foot and then smell burning tomato sauce.

"Crap!" I say and turn back to stove stirring the rice and adding salt.

"Yeah, we're twin pistols. Maybe we should leave kid, we're having friends over for dinner and they'll be here any minute. "Liz says

Syc and thorn look at each other before nodding and turning to me.

"I'll help you cook and syc will go hang in the kitchen, sound good to you?'

I nod and turn to syc" wireless code is 835269" I say and he smiles and nods

"Thank ya thank ya" he says

~time skip~

"YA WHOO! THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR IS HERE! PLEASE LET YOU GOD IN SO HE MAY VISIT WITH HIS GODDESS!" black star says though the door as me and thorn finish up dinner, ugh! Great the walking hurricane is here.

"Blackstar, shut up will you, you're giving me a head ache , which is so uncool" soul says, his voice making my heart speed up and breath to hitch. Soul was here, and I wasn't even cleaned up.

"we're done kid, lets head out into the other room, okay?" thorn says,

I turn and shake my head, walking to the only other door way in the kitchen that leads to a stair case that leads to a hallway with mine and the girl's rooms.

"I need to get cleaned up really quick, go in there and I'll meet you in there kay?' I say smiling

She nods and moves toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**so yo i got a review saying that kid really has a brother, sorry i didn't know i haven't started the manga yet because i refuse to read it on the ****internet, i'll buy it at the Barnes and noble when i can find the stupid first one. sorry, about not warning you sooner that this is based off the anime and i promise kid only acts ooc when alone with the twins, i really am sorry, my bad. i fixed the summary to warn the others. he he , i hope you can enjoy it anyways and if not then i'm sorry. T.T. and wait is he seriously kid's brother?! i just died seriously ****that makes me want to cry. oh so i made crona a guy in this and yes i know that crona is a girl in the manga , my friend czxw has told me that enough times though she prefers crona as a guy any ways.**

(soul p.o.v.)

"YAY WHOO!THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR IS HERE!PLEASE LET YOUR GOD IN SO HE MAY SEE HIS GODESS" blackstar screams, make my head throb ever so slightly.

"blackstar will you shut up? you're giving me a head ache ,which is so uncool" I say as a man in his early twenties with with and black hair answered the door. he looked a lot like kid actually . though no stripes and he's got glasses.

"your Liz, patty and kid's friends I presume? then come on in dinner should be finished." he says bowing down almost like lumear off beauty and the beast.

"syc! quit being an ass!" a very famine but unfamiliar voice yells from some where in the house.

"Shut up! I'm being polite!" he yells moving away to let us in

"heh, yay sure you are you sarcastic pain in my ass" she yells back

"oh, how you wound me so!" he says dramatically trying not to burst out laughing

"bite me!" she yells back as we enter the living room i finally see her sitting on the couch pulling her hair out of a pony tail.

"syc" smirks and says "don't think i won't"

she just rolls her eyes and looks toward us." sorry about him he's a bit of a pain. " she says gesturing toward syc as he sits next to her and grabs a laptop off the coffee table.

We all nod and take seats. I sit an empty couch and leave seat for kid. Maka sits with Crona and Blackstar sits with Patty and Liz and Tsubaki sits on the empty couch across from me. There are eight matching couches, more like love seats, in the living room that are positioned to make a perfect square. Along with four coffee tables to go with the couches. For symmetry of course, god some times kid went just a little overboard which can be so uncool but also kinda cute. The love seats are black of course and so are the coffee tables, they contrast with the white carpet, that must have some kind of charm or something on it because backstar has muddy shoes and there isn't even a speck of dirt on the carpet. Each table has four coaster on each corner. There are four TVs in the room, one on each wall, perfectly aligned with the wall as well as the perfectly symmetrical pictures on the walls.

"Um... i don't mean to be rude at all but who are guys? I'm just curious and I want to know your names as well so i can talk to you properly" tsubaki says smiling good-naturedly

Syc nods and smiles" well of course kid would be yelling if he wasn't getting cleaned up." he says as he chuckles" I'm syc and this is thorn, we are kid's brother and sister and if you haven't guessed we're also twins. I'm a weapon and thorn is my mister. we are both twenty-five and we will be here for maybe two-three months, we are here to help out at the school and we also need kid's help with a kishin. we may be older but kid can take us though he never would, without good reason i mean he's our brother he would never hurt us unless he had to and" syc says without breath before he is cut off by thorn

"syc!" she yells, "huh?" he asks turn ing toward her

"your babbling again" she says grinning toward him

he smiles sheepishly and nods "oh, heh my bad"

"wait! kid has siblings?!" both maka and i yell as everyone else just stared in shock. they nod and smile. as everyone tries to process we all look at each other. tsubaki is the first to accept the news but after she starts to speak we all become okay with this.

tsubaki nods and smiles" well I'm tsubaki blackstar's weapon"

"AND I'M THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" blackstar yells before being maka chopped

"I'm maka albarn and this is crona, sorry he's very shy" maka says

"y-yay h-hi" crona says trying to bury himself in maka's side.

"oh and I'm maka's weapon soul " i says smirking

"hey cow! did you forget about me? crona are you gonna make me hurt you?!" a very high pitch voice says as Ragnarök burst out of crona's back and starts punching him in the head

"ow! Ragnarök! you're gonna make me bleed again!" crona whimper

"how can i make you bleed when i'm your blood?!" Ragnarök yells punching crona harder

"maakaaa- CHOP!" maka yells before hitting him with a dictionary. then she puts it away in one of her secret pockets.

"well i can tell that everyone is here" we here from the staircase behind me

i turn and smile as i see kid in his usual outfit which is totally cool on him. kid walks over to us and sits with me.

"kid why didn't you ever tell us that you had a brother and sister?" maka asks smiling

"oh, well i haven't seen them in so long that i figured that you guys might never even meet them so i did't see it as a very important topic" he says shrugging

maka nods but her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. i roll my eyes but whisper in is ear" kid you better watch it, she's already make-choppped two people i'm sure she won't have a problem with doing it to you" , he turns to me and nods though there is a slight blush over his cheeks

"oh! kid what did soul say hmm? with the way you blushed it must have been something dirty" liz says smirking

"liz! he said no such thing he just warned me not to anger maka" he says

"can we eat soon? i'm starving to death over here!" blackstar whines cutting off any response of liz's

"of course, let me get the food and we'll eat out here" thorn says

"no thorn i do not wish to make a mess out here, we eat in the dinning room" kid says getting up

"but pickle" thorns says pouting

the room got very quiet after that and kid's entire face from ear to ear turned red. blackstar, liz , and patty were the first to break the silence.

"p-pickle?!" they all say , before the fall on the floor laughing

"Thorn! you will not call me that, i'm almost eighteen!" kid says trying to grab what dignity he had left though i was even having a hard time believing him.

**wat did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

(thorn P.O.V.)

I smile at my brothers embarrassment and shake my head.

"very well to the dinning room." i say walking over to the snickering syc

"so syc, what kind of weapon are you?" maka asks

he smiles and looks to me asking permission if it was okay. why i don't know, but i nod none the less.

"I'm a flame thrower" he says smirking. I roll my eyes and stomp on his foot.

"ow! Your as bad as kid, stupid violent streak." I grin

" oh shut it because your no better , your a weapon and yet you still instist on shooting guns" I say with a raised eyebrow

" so, what brings you to death city?" the white haired one asks, what's his name? Soul I think right?

" oh kid will be helping us with a mission, and I figure since kid's birthday is so close we can stay for a while." I say glancing at kid

"when is his birthday?" patty and Liz ask at the same time

I raise an eyebrow " you don't know?"

They shake their heads " kid refuses to tell us"

"it just another day."

"well acutally it's a holiday" scy says

"shut up syc"

"b-but - ow!" syc whipers as kid elbows him. soul snickers and I notice that kid turn to look at him with a dreamy look, once he realizes what he's doing though he turns away.

hmmm... i'll have to talk to him about that.

~time skip~

I sit on the couch next kid. syc was typing on the other side of him, humming some song I don't know. syc was really a big nerd, I mean seriously, he might try to act cool but spend more than a day with him and you'll see it. I put an arm aound kid and smile. everyone else left already. kid's weapons had decided to hang at um... what's his name? black star I think and his weapon the black haired and well mannered girl, um I think it was tsubaki. soul, maka and the pink haired on e um.. crona went home as well.

"so kid, you like soul, hmm?" I ask raising an eyebrow and smirking as he turns bright red and starts sputtering like a fool.

"wh-what?! what would make you suggest something so ridiculous ? of course I don't like soul!" he says blushing bright cherry red

"oooooh! soul and kid sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I - N - G !" syc starts sing, causing kid to glare at him. I was expecting syc to start choking to death from kid's will to have him die.

"syc! could you be any more immature? I mean come on kid is our little brother and he's almost fifty times more mature than you." I say reaching over to smack him upside the head.

"ow! your so mean!" syc whines

"kid, I can so tell you like him, heck even love him just by how you were acting at dinner and don't even try to deny it because your a horrible liar, always have been always will be." I say smirking " blushing when he touched your hand, staring at him like a love struck teenage girl, and laughing at his lamest jokes. come on seriously"

"is it that obvious?" kid asks nervously

"no, I'm just a big sister " I say rubbing his back

bi look at syc and he nods, time to play match maker.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: operation get soul and kid together step one! recruiting

(thorn P.O.V.)

~the next day~

~7:00 am~

Kid is asleep and won't be up until at least 8:00 so syc and I head down stairs and find the girls just walking into the house. Great just who I needed to see.

"liz, patty, good morning." I say smiling and walking into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"good morning thorn, syc. How was your night?" Liz asks

"fine, but I need your help" I say as start making French toast.

"with what?" patty asks tilting her head, kinda like a puppy

"Syc and I are playing matchmaker and need some back up, you in?" I ask flipping a sixth slice of toast on the serving plate, as syc falls asleep on the table, he's not much of a morning person considering he refuses to sleep until five. I hear a gasp and everything get really quiet, before I hear a giggle and patty sing about kid kissing in a tree.

"Who?" liz asks, though by her tone I think she already has a pretty good idea

"Oh. well its our adorable little brother and that white haired weapon of course! another beautiful and heart felt love story once again!" syc says sarcastically walking toward the coffee maker and making the strongest brew he can . I roll my eyes and throw a spoon at his head, he catches the spoon and puts in the sink before turning and sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh! So in! God those boys need some help, it like the need giant sighs say 'HE LOVES YOU!' for them to take a stupid hint!" liz says exasperatedly

"Yeah!" patty says fist pumping

"French toast?" I ask putting the heaping plate on the table "sit eat and tell me more about the way they act, I need to know how pissed kid will be when this is over, heh, my methods tend to aggravate before make them happy" I say grinning

~~~~~Shane dawson is the overlord of amazingness!~~~~~~~

(kid P.O.V.)

The smell of vanilla and a weight on my chest wakes me up, I crack my eyes open and find patty sitting on my chest giggling and talking to liz who was standing by the door.

" Um, patty?"

"hmm?" she asks turning toward me

"Get the hell off me!" I yell kicking my legs

"okay! Come on liz, come sit, he doesn't like me sitting here, he must want you instead! " patty says giggling

Liz replaces liz and my head starts to hurt ,"God damn it girls! get off! and get out of my room!" I yell trying to get out from under liz

"ugh! your no fun kid!" patty says before leaving the room, followed by liz

I turn to the clock and see that it was eight, thank death it was Sunday. I get up and move toward the bathroom , I need a shower. I walk my bathroom, double checking it was empty, even with four other bathrooms into his mansion and this one being in my room, I have accidently walked in on one of the girls few times. I strip down once I had the water warm enough and step in, sighing as the warm water cascades down my back.(nosebleed from mental image *squeal!*)

I have a feeling this is gonna be a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: blackmail, always extremely fun!**

**hello, I take to long, sue me! **

**Warning: blackmail, the abduction of a small stuffed black cat and a very evil sister and brother in this next chapter. mahahahah! (not in that order)**

**I was making this up as I went along, but with the help of my amazing, and genius friend czxw, I now have a better Idea of what to do and will have longer chapters, so yeah, also if your interested in my ocs I plan to make a fic, that just describes my ocs , like as if I sit them both down and they answer my question. so just so you know, also recommend some Halloween costumes for kid, girl and boy please because i'm dying over here**

**Thorn: get to the story already! if you haven't figured it out she owns nothing but syc and I!**

**Me: okay! god. *grumbles* Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~this is the line of amazingness~~~~~~~~~**

(Syc P.O.V.)

I got it! now I have leverage, now I just have to get it to 'miss. if I glare at you hard enough your heart with stop and head will explode while I laugh my ass off' though in truth if she wanted tto she would make it happen herself end enjoy ever last minute of it, yeah my family has problems.

I turn and run out of the room and then send liz and patty in after me, I short while after I hear yelling and liz and patty leave the room. I guess he hasn't noticed. I speed down the stairs when the water turns on and find thorn looking at her phone with her back to me. I quickly walk over and snake my arms around her waist. I rest my chin on her shoulder and hand her my phone along with a small black and fluffy kitten. It was stuffed and kid's favorite, not to mention only stuffed animal. She was symmetrical of course, kid has had the poor thing since he was about a year old and since father gave it to him it had to have death somewhere in the name, so kid call it death the kitty. very original, I know but hey I think its adorable, he grew up way to fast.

Thorn snuggles closer in my arms and looks at me from the corner of her eye. "Thanks syc, did he notice?" she asks as she looks threw the pictures I took. On my phone screen was an adorable and very embarrassing picture of kid cuddling death the kitty, and not only that but he had no covers. Why is sleeping with no cover embarrassing? Well, kid only sleeps in a dress shirt and black boxers, the boxer spotted , in symmetrical rows, of our father reeper mask. I guess its no big deal as long as nobody outside the famaliy sees it but that is something we plan to use to our advantage.

"Not yet but it won't take long, I mean it's his only stuffed animal and still sleeps with it so..." there was a crash upstairs" *sigh* 5...4...3...2...and -" I say and suddenly there is a scream that comes from upstairs along with a loud thump. After a few minutes there is a dragging sound and thorn and I turn and see liz and patty dragging an unconscious kid down the stairs.

"can you set him on the couch please?" I ask smiling

They nod and set kid on the couch, I walk over to kid and look to thorn silently asking for the kitten. She hands me the stuffed animal and I wave it in front of kid's face. He begins to stir and after about two minutes of coxing kid wakes up. He looks up and sees me holding the stuffed animal over his head and snatches it away from my hands and clutches it to his chest. At first he just looks at the animal, but the a irritated look crosses his face and he looks at me glaring.

"why did you have her?" he asks me

I smile and look at thorn innocently. She smiles back at me and I turn back to kid shrugging and thorn sits on my lap suddenly. I look at her and raise an eyebrow but don't question it. Thorn starts to explain things to kid and I just kinda space to, playing with my tongue piercing, as I watch kid's face turn from light red to blood red and every shade in-between, in almost 2.5 minutes I think.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my haze as kid starts yelling, " You want me what?! And why on the this living earth would I ever do that?!

I smirk and clear my throat "well maybe this picture will, or the three other like it" I say taking my phone from thorn. "we wouldn't want these to be sent to the entire academy would we?"

I show the pictures to kid and watch his face become paler, and paler. HE tries to reach for the phone but I quickly hand it back to thorn and she tucks inside her bra.

"*sigh* fine, I'll do it"


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: crossdressing, nosebleeds, and a plotting lord death. tehehehe.**

**OH I so enjoyed writing this chapter, okay so the last one seriously sucked . thank you if your still hanging in there with me at this point, I know I've already lost like 75% of my readers. *sigh* read if you wish.**

Monday Morning!

(Soul P.O.V.)

"Hey soul, did you hear? There is a new student coming to the DWMA" maka says as we walk up the steps to the academy

"where did you here that?" I ask, glancing at her

"Liz called me last night and told me about it." she says as we reach the top and find the "almighty blackstar who shall surpass god" putting on yet another totally uncool show.

"ALL OF YOU LOOK AT ME! I SHALL KILL THE KID WHO DARES TO TAKE AWAY MY SPOTLIGHT!" blackstar screams and I just roll my eyes, didn't he learn his lesson last time?

"What the hell?" I turn to see Liz, Patty, Thorn, and Syc climbing the steps. Syc has a hand over his mouth, from the sound of it, he's attempting to muffle laughter. Thorn had an eyebrow raised and liz, along with patty were just looking at him with boredom. okay well patty was smiling but still.

Where is kid?

Just as i'm about to ask I see a another girl, that was bout my age and height walking up behind them, her hands were on her hips and she seemed very uncomfortable and agitated.

She's wearing black and gray V-neck t-shirt, and the short sleeves have slits in them and she has a mid-thigh, black skirt on. She has a gold chain belt around her waist , fish net tights covering her pale legs. Her long black hair is tied up in two black and gray stripped ribbons on either side of her head. Her feet have black high heel, I think those ones are called pumps... maka said something about them, covering them and three bangles are on her wrist, one black, one gold and another silver. She has sharp cheek bones and very familiar golden eyes. She has on a gold necklace with a simple gold heart hanging from it. Her finger nails are black and her lips are full, and covered a glossy pink color. Her figure is slender and has curves in all the right places. A light blush covered her cheeks and her eyelids had a grey color covering(1) them and there is a thin black line just above her full lashes. Her chest is about a c -cup and you can see a small amount of cleavage. If I had to some her up in one word I would say, hot.

"Get him the fuck off that building before he breaks something!" was the first thing I hear come from her lips.

Her voice is a bit strained, but still girlish. There is something about her though that makes be think that I know her. Hmm... this is so uncool, first I can't find _my _kid and now this new girl is someone I've met before but can't quite remember, my head hurts.

Thorn turns and gives the new girl a warning look and in response the new girl gives her a pleading look, and points to blackstar. Thorn looks at blackstar before rolling her eyes and she whistles loudly causing blackstar to snap his head toward the noise and suddenly and fall off the building without ruining it, as kid would point out.

I stifle a laugh and go over to help blackstar who is in a heap on the ground. I think I can become good friends with kid's older sister and his brother doesn't seem all that bad either.

Once blackstar is in the arm of patty I turn and walk over to thorn and syc, the new girl in between them. I hold my hand out to her.

"Hey, I'm soul, are you the new kid everyone has been going on about?" I ask

She tensely nods and smiles shyly, holding out her hand as well.

"Hello, I'm k-Katherine

**1. eyeshadow, if you didn't guess because I failed to explain/describe it correctly.**

**review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

okay, you guys, I know that asura is kid's brother, sorry to those who were unaware, I was too before I wrote this, okay you guys its a fanfic, no all of it is going to follow the story line, that and its based off the anime where they never state that kid is in any way related to asura, so please , I don't mean to be mean but please stop telling me that kid already has a brother. and no i'm not saying I don't allow flamers but getting like tem pms and a few reviews getting upset over the same thing is a bit much.

so look, please help me out here because I can only push the really big part of the story off for so long before I get death threats,

hetalia cosplay,

alice and friends

or

a better suggestion ?

these are for haloween costumes for kid and the gang including mu ocs so please help me put here!

kid: oh this my favorite chapter!

Me: why?

Kid: it is so obvious, 8, 8! chapter 888888!

Me; oh, I ove the number as well if you can't tell by my pen name.

so to the chapter enjoy!

~~~~meh~~~~~

**Chapter 8**

(no p.o.v.)

~inside the DWMA~

"Please all students head strait for the cresent moon class room, lord death has an announcement and would like to tell you" Spirits voice says over the intercom

All of the student quickly entered the class room, some just wanting to get it over with others generally curious.

"well hello students! I would like to tell you that because of a suggestion from my daughter, nyx ,we will be having a Halloween dance this Saturday and not only that but my children will be providing the music along with our new temporary student Katherine." Lord death says once everyone had settled down.

"what?!" a strain voice says turning a death glare to thorn who was just trying not to laugh. Poor kid, with him in that get up, it might as well be a kitten glaring at thorn as threatening as he- I mean she looked.

"Now since it takes a lot to plan a party with a theme such as this I will need a few volunteers to heip with the planning and set up, along with some imput in what food should be there, so please if you would like to help please sign this clipboard on your way out." lord death says ignoring ki- Katherine's outburst

You see lord death was in on the whole thing with thorn syc and the girls. Oh and he just loved the idea of his kid finally happy, and well were do you think thorn and syc got their black mailing skills? (Mahahahah XD)

As everyone left the classroom hiro, ox, kate, kid/Katherine, soul, maka, black star, tsubaki, crona, thorn, syc, patty, and liz signed up to help out along with a few other of unimportance.

After the enouncement class went on as usual, well as normal as "kid" being with his father for the first half of the day before "Katherine" started feeling unwell and went to see lord death and kid came back for the rest of the day say that "Kathy" had gone home for the day.

"kid? are you wearing lip gloss?" maka asked raising an eyebrow, she didn't judge but it was unusual for kid to do such things.

"N-no" kid stuttered turn to thorn who quickly slipped him a wet wipe from her bag.

"OOOh! kid! you made - out with that new girl didn't you?! that's the same shade" black star shouted fist pumping

"What? no, of course not, I just met her, why would I be kissing her?" kid asked,

As this exchange was happening thorn notice the look of anger and jealousy that crossed soul's face as black star mentioned kid making out with "Kathy"


	9. Chapter 9

**Look I know i'm taking forever so here a little bit of the next chapter, this will be in the next chapter but I know i'm frustrating you so here**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 the mission part one**

~Tuesday!~

(no p.o.v)

Syc and Thorn did come to death city for other reasons other than to make their brother miserable. They came for help on a very important and very dangerous mission. A female serial killer on the verge of becoming a kishin.

Siren

Just like the Greek myth, this kishin has taken on all the characteristics of a siren, only with more power and far more deadly. With the help of a foolish young witch, who lost her life in the end, this kishin soul has taken on a the form of a beast, a beautiful, yet terrifying monster.

You see she does look and act like a siren but her powers carry a twist. Instead of luring sailors from ship by having the same voice as mermaid. She sings a beautifully haunting melody which takes over the body and mind of those not in love. But for those who are in love she doesn't show such mercy, because she became a kishin because the man she loved broke her heart and now she torture all those who dare try to be happy with another.

For those who are in love, her song will only take over their body.

She simply tears out your soul if you aren't in love but for those who are in love she will use her song to search, your body, mind, heart and soul for every weakness, insecurity, and secret and pick at it until you are mentally and physically rolling in agony. Then she will kill you claiming it to be an act of mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ glob glob glob ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mission : day 1

(kid P.O.V.)

I can't believe her! She just, with her ! and the ! Ahh! I want to fucking strangle her and then bring her back to life and then stab her. Ugh! Not only did she black mail me for no reason other than amusement and force me to dress like a girl, she invited soul of all people on an extremely dangerous mission. Because that won't distract me at all! AHHH!

(soul P.O.V.)

I'm so glad that maka asked if we could help out with the mission, I haven't been able to hang out with kid as much as I would have liked lately.

"Maka! Hurry up, I don't want them to leave without us! what are you packing? your entire bedroom?" I yell from the sidewalk

"cool it soul, besides I'm not the one who took an hour to do my hair", she says walking out the front door with her backpack.

"I'm a cool guy, so I need cool hair"

"whatever lets just go" She says jumping on the back of my bike

I drive to kid's place, smiling at the feeling of the wind on my face.

Once we pull up to the front of the house (cough mansion cough) I see a really cool motorcycle sitting in front of mine with two legs sticking out from under it and thorn sitting on it talking to who ever is under the bike. As I turn off the engine and maka gets off Thorn turns to us and smiles before kicking the leg of whoever is under the bike. Kid then slides out from under the bike smiling, shirtless.

No shirt,

just skin

creamy soft skin

I feel my pants starting to get a little tight and quickly turn to thorn who is smiling knowingly at me. The other didn't seem to notice my lapse in self control thank god but Thorn is giggling and signaling for me to wipe my nose. I do as she says and find that my nose was bleeding as well, perfect, just perfect.

I look and thorn again and nod.

She's wearing an all black sleeveless t shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. Her hair is tied back and her bangs are pushed behind her ear. For the first time I notice that she had a piercing on her eyebrow.

She turns to her bike and I finally get a good look at it. The bike is a slick black with purple accents and a rose running though the colors. She opens the compartment on the back and I see about eight knives sitting in there along with two helmets and a set of keys.

"come on guys, let head inside so we can get the others and then head out, beside kid and I need to change. Not to mention that both syc and patty are quiet and that worries me"

"okay lets go" maka says walking with kid ,me and thorn behind them

"thanks "I say avoiding eye contact

"no big, i'm sure kid didn't notice, for someone so smart, he sure is an idiot " she says shaking her head


End file.
